Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf equipment, and more particularly, to systems and methods for protecting golf bag contents.
Description of the Related Art
A golfer usually carries golf clubs in a golf bag. Current golf bags may be made of nylon, canvas and/or leather, with plastic or metal reinforcement and framing. Golf bags may have several pockets designed for carrying various equipment and supplies required over the course of a round of golf. Many golf bags are sectioned off with rigid supports at the top opening, both for rigidity and to separate clubs of various types for easier selection. Some more expensive golf bags may have sleeves or pockets within the main compartment for each individual club, allowing for the desired club to be more easily removed from the bag and then returned without interference from the grips of the other clubs or internal hardware of the bag.
Carry-type golf bags may generally be designed to be carried by the player while on the course. Such golf bags may have a single strap or dual shoulder straps and are generally of lightweight construction to reduce the burden on the player or caddy.
Stand-type golf bags may be considered to be in the family of carry bags but additionally may feature rigid internal reinforcement and retractable fold-out legs, which make the bag a tripod, allowing it to be securely placed on the turf. Modern carry bags are very commonly stand bags.
Cart-type golf bags may be generally designed to be harnessed to a two-wheeled pull cart or a motorized golf cart during play of a round. They often have only a rudimentary carry strap or handle for loading and transporting the bag, and no stand legs, but may feature extra storage or more durable construction, as weight of the loaded bag is a lesser concern.
Regardless of the type of golf bag, and the above list of golf bags is not exhaustive of all golf bag types, a common problem affecting users of any type of golf bag is protection of the golf bag equipment (e.g., golf clubs and other golf accessories) from the elements, as well as protecting the golf bag equipment from unauthorized access to same. Many golf bags come with a cover that a user may attach to the golf bag to cover the golf bag contents from whether exposure. Attaching such a cover is generally difficult and inconvenient. For at least these reasons, most golfers simply store their golf bag cover in a golf bag pocket, and the cover is generally not used at all, leaving the golf bag equipment subject to exposure to the weather elements, as well as to a heightened risk of unauthorized access to the golf bag equipment and theft thereof.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods for protecting golf bag equipment, which overcome these and other problems.